


Who Is MC?

by yoongiscollarbone



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongiscollarbone/pseuds/yoongiscollarbone
Summary: Is MC trust-able?Does MC really have a clean background like 707 said?Just who is MC?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own fan-fiction I came up with after finishing all routes of Mystic Messenger. For those that don't know Mystic Messenger - it's a mobile otome dating game created by Cheritz, a Korean company.

Led to a stranger’s apartment, Rika thought she had her victim in the palms of her hands when she used Saeran to lure MC to her apartment. Rika thought that was finally able destroy the RFA with her own hands and bring them to Magenta but her plans began to fall through when a third-party interferes.

\--

“Why? Why is this happening?” Rika screamed as she clutched her head. “WHY ISN’T ANYTHING WORKING?!” She hysterically shoved everything off the tables, her breathing ragged and her eyes darting around the room; panicking. “No.” Her eyes changes and she creepily smiles. “I’ll find you.” She whispers and chuckles darkly. “I’ll find you soon. I don’t know who you are, but I will not allow you to destroy Magenta.”

\--

Sitting in the apartment, MC was on her phone typing away – sending invitation to those that had emailed her about the upcoming RFA party. In her other hand was another phone – it lit up and had an incoming call. She looked at the caller ID “Nerva” and stood up. She knew she couldn’t talk in the living room due to the CCTV camera that was installed inside the apartment and the only place she could talk freely was the bathroom. Turning on the shower head, she took the call. “Hello, Nerva.” 


	2. Before It Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story may contain spoilers as it goes on. This is just a preview of MC before she joins the RFA and just a slight information about MC. This story will include supernatural stuff like magic and demons and whatnot.

It was a rainy and gloomy day. MC wasn’t feeling well and the rainy weather didn’t help her feel any better. Usually in this weather, she would love the weather but somehow tonight, she felt somewhat uneasy. However this time, she felt something was going to happen.

She glances around the dark room – a power outage and the only light she had was from her phone. She was glad that her phone was fully charged; still she couldn’t shake off the unsettling feeling. Something was bound to happen, she was sure of it. As if she predicted it herself, she jolts in surprise as her message alarm went off – she wasn’t paying attention and was just staring out at the window. Outside the window was pitched black. Not a single light was on. Looking down at her blinking phone, she picks it up and unlocks it – showing the message.

**East district, 7PM, emergency meeting – X**

MC sighs and rubs the side of her forehead. Looking around the dark room, she gets up and easily navigates herself to her room. Once she got to her room, she took her clothes off and changed them to black leather tights, black tank top and a black leather jacket. Wearing all black would aid her in getting to places without being seen while there was a power outage. She exits the room and walks to the shoe rack beside the front door and slips on her heeled boots. The chains clinkers against each other as she taps her foot on the ground.

Looking back at the room that was once her home, she takes in the interior of it – even though it was her friend’s apartment room that she rented to live in; she shuts the door and locks it. Each of her footsteps echoes throughout the empty and dark hallway. She carried nothing but her phone and her bag. She left no traces of herself back in the apartment. Inside her bag wasn’t much. There were only a bunch of folders that held information on a bunch of people and her out-of-battery tablet. She swirls her index finger in a circle and a black mask forms around her neck and covers half of her face. It was to hide her identity because the area that this apartment was in isn’t really a safe place.

Once she was out of the apartment, she stops and looks up at the sky. Her eyes glance around before leaping up onto one of the building’s rooftop. She takes a deep breath and sighs as the cold night wind blows gently and tousles her hair. **_East District…_** She thought deeply to herself as she looks to the west. **_Why would there be an emergency meeting at the East District?_** She frowns as she creates a gate formed by dark magic. **_Is it about them?_** She pulls the side of her bag and stares at the folders. “I guess there’s only one way to find out.” She mumbles to herself and disappears behind the doors and the gate, too disappears.

Behind the gate were endless pathways. Taking a wrong path can lead one to a horrible place. Only those that have used the gate regularly know their way around or those that work as gatekeepers. MC stops in her track, her hands in her pocket and she lets out a sigh. She tilts her head to the side a bit and stares at the endless pathways. “How long are you going to follow me?” She says softly and resumes her steps.

“Where are you going?” A voice calls out; it wasn’t soft or loud but just loud enough to hear it. “It’s dangerous to aimlessly walk on these paths, didn’t you know?”

MC chuckles, “Of course.”

“Then why do you aimless take routes?”

“Does it seem that way to you?” She questions and halts once more. In front of her were eight different paths, each leading any place that the path ends. “It may seem that way to you, however you’re quiet annoying.” She turns her body to the right and took the sixth path; resuming her walk.

“Why are you taking that path?” The voice shouted out in alarm. The voice was heard but the body wasn’t seen. “Do you even know where you’re heading?”

MC sighs and stopped again. Her eyes glanced around the pitched black dimension. Beyond the gate were endless paths, however it was too a dark place. Everything around inside the gate was black – the ground, the seemingly endless walls and where ever one looks, it’s nothing but black but among the endless pitch black of this dimension of the gate, the only thing that stood out where the paths. The paths that strangely stood out in this seemingly pitch black area, even though the path was black it; it had its own glimmer of silver – as if the path was dimly glowing in the dark dimension.

“You seem very concerned as to where I’m heading.” MC smirks. “Why?” She disappears into the dark as she resumes her walking. “Why does it matter where I go?” She chuckles as she nears the end of the path which leads to two gates – a black and gold gate and a black and emerald gate. “Well, I supposed that won’t matter to me.”

“What?” The voice sounded confused. “Why?”

“Why you ask?” She chuckles and reaches out to the black and gold gate. “Because in the near future we’ll meet, and it’s a shame that one cannot see another while they are within the gate’s dimension.” She places her hand on the gates handle, activating it and making it open. “Where ever it may be, and whenever it may be, I hope we’re not enemies.” She smiles under her mask and walked through the gate.

MC finds herself in a park; she hears voices of many people chatting, honking of cars, laughter of people nearby, and she sees the sparkling sky filled with stars. “East district…” She mumbles and rid of her mask. Leaving the park, she took the left turn, walked for awhile before ending up in a busy place. It was filled with lots of people and people speaking a different language – Korean. She looks around and breathed out cold air. It was winter here but the cold didn’t faze her. Her eyes fixated on a sign that read **Welcome to Gangnam**.

Noisy loud music, non-stop chattering, joyous laughter, dogs barking, food being cooked; many noises went in and out of MC’s ears but she paid no heed to them. Her destination was the East District and she has no interest in others. She reached an alleyway stairway that leads downwards – a big sign with red LED lights which read ‘East District’; she went down towards the door and stopped. Tapping her left foot once and opens the door.

“ID please.” The security guard stopped her; the moment she closed the door. The lobby was dark and dangerous. “ID please.” He repeated.

MC scanned the man and chuckles. “Are you new here?” She asks and ignores him – heading to the respective room.

“Hey!” The guard grabbed her arm but felt a sudden chill and fear when his eyes met MC’s.

“Nerva,” She called out and pulled her arm away. “Have him disposed off.”

“Yes, Boss.”

The guard widened his eyes, but before he could say anything he was thrown out of the place. Nerva; a young boy in his twenties returned shortly after getting rid the guard. “Was that necessary?”

“Anything to keep my identity hidden, then yes it is necessary.”

Upon arriving at the room, everyone else was already sitting in their seats, waiting for MC to arrive. MC took short steps to her seat before sitting down. “Who’s our target this time?”

Sitting around the large roundtable; there sat MC – a professional hitman, Aram – a specialised spy, Nerva – a weapon handler in disguise as a student from SKY University, Zera – an informant, Shizu – professional hacker, Tamia/Crowe – specialised swindler, Allen and Claudia – a professional sniper disguised as a businessman and business women.

“It’s a bit different this time round.” Zera says as she taps her finger on the table. “This time we’re investigating about a certain charity or should I say fundraising group.”

“A charity group you say?”

“Yes, a charity group. Boss, do you still have the folders I gave you 3 months ago?”

“Of course I do.”

“And have you read through them?”

“I haven’t.” MC shakes her head. “Are they related to this charity group?”

“Partly yes,” Zera stands up after taking out a bunch of papers and passed it to everyone in the room. “We’re trying to find someone and an organisation. It’s somewhat related to this charity group but you have noticed that some of our targets have gone missing.” She sits back down in her seat and leans back. “I believe this charity group may have leads about the person we’re looking for.”

“Who is this person we’re looking for?” Tamia questions as she tilts her head to the side and stares at the photo.

“She goes by the name Rika and is a Succubus. She first founded the charity group and named it the ‘RFA’ which stands for Rika’s Fundraising Association. However a few years later after having a successful charity party event, she went missing. I believe she is alive somewhere and her death is false but to find out we’ll have to infiltrate RFA.”

“What do you propose?” MC gazes into Zera’s eyes.

“That’s what this meeting is for,” Zera chuckles. “If I had a plan, I wouldn’t have called any of you. I’m joking.”

“Are there any leads or rumours of to where Rika might be?”

“Mint Eye…” Zera replies immediately. “I believe we can set this up. The RFA party hasn’t been running ever since the pronounce “death” of Rika and has been inactive.” She snaps her fingers and a hologram screen appears in the middle of the table. The hologram screen shows a man – face covered with a mask, white hair with pinkish red tips and a tattoo of an eye. “I believe this man is one of the people of Mint Eye. We can use him.” She then holds up a phone. “This phone here is definitely Rika’s phone. Shizu has hacked into and confirmed it as there was an app that the members of RFA use to contact each other.” Then she looked over to MC. “Boss, I think you’re the one that can do this.” She then grinned. “Moreover, you enjoy doing things like this don’t you?”

MC chuckles and nods her head. “Of course, it’s what I do best.” Catching the phone that Zera slides over, she unlocks it. “There’s not much on this phone – other than the supposed RFA application. There aren’t any messages or phone numbers or calling log at all.” MC smirks. “Well then,” She tilts her head. “This will be fun. I’ll be staying here for awhile. Shizu, I want you to use every mean to find the boy shown earlier in the hologram. Tomorrow… I’ll start tomorrow.”


	3. Information Gathering

Morning came and MC almost forgot what she was going to do if it wasn’t for Claudia bursting in the room hitting the rolling pin against the frying pan screaming “WAKE UP!” on top of her lungs. It took more than three tries to get MC to wake up. After successfully waking MC up, Claudia had retreated back to the kitchen to make some breakfast for everyone. Slowly sitting up, she stretched her aching muscles and heaved a heavy sigh. “What time is it?”

“It is… 10:30AM,” Shizu pops her head in and smiles. “It’ll take awhile to find the guy but I’ve found the apartment that Rika lived but I can see there’s a bunch of CCTV cameras around her apartment. I think it would be best if you get yourself to know about the RFA members.” She gestured her head to MCs bag. “Part of the information of them is in the folders.”

“Thanks.” MC smiled and threw her legs over to the side of the bed. She got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. Once done, she wore black ripped jeans, a gray tank top and a cream-colour turtleneck sweater. Pulling her hair out and brushing it straight before fixing her fringe, she put the strawberry flavour lip gloss on her lips to keep them moisturized.

Leaving the room and headed downstairs and into the kitchen; joining everybody else for breakfast. The breakfast consisted of a glass of specialised herbal tea and pancakes. Allen stared at the cup of herbal tea and scrunched up his face. “Do we have to _have_ this every morning?” He held the cup close to his face and smelt it; then he made a gagging expression.

“Of course we have to.” MC sips her tea as she has finished her pancakes. “It holds us back and keeps us from getting out of control.” She side eyes Zera and smiles. “I don’t want a Zera-type of case happening again.” MC stands up, picking up the folder that held the documents and grabbed her phone. “Ah, Shizu could you fetch me Rika’s phone and can you give me the address to Rika’s apartment?”

“Yes, sure; give me a moment.” Shizu stuffs the last piece of pancake down her throat and drank the tea in one go. She got up and jogs over to the cabinet table and unplugs the phone. “Here you go, all charged and ready to use.”

“I’m not using it yet,” She looks down at the phone. “That’s quite a lot of messages missed.” She smirks. “I won’t answer it yet.” She takes the phone, silences and puts it on vibration before putting it in her bag. “I’ll be back by night time, hopefully.”

Exiting the underground place, MC was greeted with a cloudy but warm day. It was a nice weather to study about the members of RFA. Walking around, MC was heading to the nearby park to do the information gathering. Upon arriving at the park, there were many people; mostly girls were there and had expressions of excitement. **_What are they excited about?_** She tilts her head and went to sit under a big tree. She places her bag down beside her and took out the folder; flipping it open and takes out the first batch of paper.

“Hmm, let’s see…” She flips through the pages and scans through the papers before flipping back to the very first page. The first profile photo she sees in the top left corner was of a young man with silver hair and red eyes. “For partial information they’ve gathered on these members – this is quite a lot of useful information.”

ǁ Stage Name: Zen  
ǁ Real Name: Hyun Ryu  
ǁ Age: 24 years old  
ǁ Sex: Male  
ǁ Blood Type: B  
ǁ Zodiac Sign: Aries  
ǁ Height: 182CM, Weight: 75KG  
ǁ Occupation: Musical Actor  
ǁ Affiliation: GD Entertainment, RFA  
ǁ Hobbies: Riding motorcycles, Karaoke  
ǁ Trivia: a smoker but wants to quit, psychic dreams which often comes true, heals at an incredibly fast rate, he has a NPD (Narcissistic Personality Disorder)  
ǁ Summary: A semi-successful  musical actor/dancer/singer, he often comes across as narcissistic about his looks, often taking and posting photos of himself, and how he cares about his handsome  
ǁ the youngest son in his family and lived with his parents and older brother  
ǁ often harassed by strangers because of his good looks but treated poorly by his parents; especially by his mother and calls him ugly.  
ǁ was betrayed by his older brother for siding with his mother and ran away from home and drops out of school  
ǁ did all sorts of things to survive, even threatening people for money before he starting doing small jobs here and there  
ǁ Zen meets “Rika” who gave him a bouquet of roses, praises him for his talents and has been watching him ever since his first musical appearance and later joins RFA  
ǁ dislikes Han Jumin and has cat allergy

“Hmm, though there isn’t any information on _what_ he is but I guess I can find out later.”

ǁ Alias: Yoosung★, Superman Yoosung, Guild Master Shooting Star M  
ǁ Real Name: Yoosung Kim  
ǁ Age: 21 years old  
ǁ Blood Type: A  
ǁ Birthday: March 12th  
ǁ Zodiac Sign: Pisces  
ǁ Height: 171CM, Weight: 68KG  
ǁ Occupation: Sky University Student  
ǁ Affiliation: RFA  
ǁ Hobbies: Playing LOLOL, cooking and volunteering  
ǁ Trivia: favourite game is LOLOL, smart enough to get a scholarship despite his addiction to gaming, prank victim of Seven, very low alcohol tolerance, loves romance movies and dislikes horror movies  
ǁ Summary: A college students who plays a game called LOLOL (quite addicted) and invests too much into it and does not spend enough time studying for college.  
ǁ he is “ **Rika’s** ” cousin and cannot fully being himself to completely believe she is dead.  
ǁ RFA members describe him as a ‘real puppy’, nice and lovable person, cares about others a lot and loves to spend time with others.  
ǁ naïve and believe in things that are told to him more often than not.  
ǁ very possessive  
ǁ didn’t meet “ **Rika** ” until he was in 6th grade

“Again, no information on what they are. I guess Shizu or Zera was able to out about them. However, this Yoosung boy intrigues me. Rika’s cousin, eh?” She smirks and flicks to the next page. “I guess I can find out more about Rika from him once I get close to him.”

ǁ Real Name: Jaehee Kang  
ǁ Age: 26 years old  
ǁ Sex: Female  
ǁ Blood Type: O  
ǁ Birthday: December 28th  
ǁ Zodiac Sign: Capricorn  
ǁ Height: 165CM, Weight: 54KG  
ǁ Occupation: Chief Secretary  
ǁ Trivia: really likes coffee, has been working under Jumin for over two years, often takes walks around parks to de-stress herself from work, black belt in Judo, weak to alcohol but likes wine  
ǁ Affiliation: RFA, C&R International  
ǁ Hobbies: Reading novels, watching movies, surfing online and perusing cafes  
ǁ Summary: fairly serious and independent business women, very caring, has her own sense of humour and knows how to have a good chuckle at herself and others  
ǁ likes things to be organized and kept in line  
ǁ her mother married a man 20 years older than her  
ǁ father passed away from a disease when she was young, then her mother passed away from a car accident when she was in 9th grade and was left in her uncle’s care despite her aunt’s wishes, then later they start regretting they took her in

“She seems the type to be lonely judging by her past.” MC stares at the photo of Jaehee and smiles a little. “To lose her parents at such a young age, it must have been hard for her.”

ǁ Nicknames: Trust Fund Kid (said by Zen) and Cat Mom (said by Seven)  
ǁ Real Name: Jumin Han  
ǁ Age: 26 years old  
ǁ Sex: Male  
ǁ Blood Type: B  
ǁ Birthday: October 5th  
ǁ Zodiac Sign: Libra  
ǁ Height: 184CM, Weight: 78KG  
ǁ Occupation: Executive Director  
ǁ Affiliation: C&R International and RFA  
ǁ Hobbies: Reading and wine tasting  
ǁ Trivia: knows a lot about wine but doesn’t really like to drink alcohol, due to his background he doesn’t know much about commoner food, loves his cat Elizabeth 3rd, horrible at driving, preferred outfit is three piece suit,  
ǁ Relatives: Chairman Han (father) and mother  
ǁ Summary:  He is the son of a wealthy family and is the heir of the C&R International company, and is always on business trips,  
ǁ loves to talk about his cat, Elizabeth 3rd, and how beautiful she is  
ǁ he’s a quiet, serious and cautious man who prefers to act mature.  
ǁ workaholic, views situations objectively and wants others to be like him

“It feels like this person will be hard to get close to since he’ll be cautious but he won’t be for long once I get him to open up to me.” MC yawns and stretches her arms above her head, and lets out a long sign. She takes out her phone and takes a look at the time. “Oh my, it’s already half-past two? Time does fly when you’re absorbed in doing something. I should continue after I get something to eat.”

Closing the folder, she places it back in her bag and stood up. She let the blood flow as her numb legs slowly rid of the tingly pain. She shakes her foot and dusted the grass and dirt off her bottom. Stretching once more, she heads off to the nearest café. While she walks down the bustling streets, looking for a café go in, the phone that she was ignoring was vibrating a lot for quite a while now. Annoyed she takes it out and noticed the amount of messages she received; all from one person’s ID – Unknown. Hiding her smirk in case someone was watching her, she glances around to see if there was anyone suspicious before putting it back in her pocket after putting off the vibration and back to just silent.

Upon reaching a café that didn’t have much people inside, she decided that place was the best to get some food and drink before resuming her research. The bell on the door tinkles as she opens the door. She then lines up behind a few people, pondering what to eat and drink; then she hears someone grumbling to himself about someone not answering the phone.

“Why aren’t they answering my messages?”

MC tries to not look over to the man sitting in the corner – the target. The target that plays an important role that allows MC to infiltrate Rika’s apartment without looking suspicious.

**_That has to be him. Silver hair with pink-red tips and his clothes are the same as what Zera showed us last night._ **

“Did no one find the phone?”

**_Now, how do I make it as if I picked up the phone naturally? Should I just go up to the second floor and then open up the messages?_ **

“Hello, how are you? What can I get for you?”

MC looks up and smiles. “Hello, I’m good thank you. Just a fine day for a walk don’t you think?” She chuckles. “I would like two toasted ham and cheese sandwich, and for the drink I’d like a large Iced Caramel Macchiato.”

“Would you like to have it here?”

“Yes.”

MC pays the money and takes the number standee and proceeds to the second floor; so that she can avoid the man she positively thinks is the key target for her to get into Rika’s apartment. She walks to a table in the far corner, beside the window and takes a seat against the wall – where she can just turn slightly to the right and look outside the window. Placing her bag beside her on the left so it’s between the window and her left leg, she takes out the folder; resuming the research on the members while waiting for her food and drink to come. _Just as she was about to open the folders, she glances down at Rika’s phone._

**_Should I?_** MC shakes her head slightly and puts her gaze back on the folders. **_No, not yet. I shouldn’t rush it. If that man is who I think it is then I should have Aram spy on him._** She picks up the folder and opens it to the fifth profile.

ǁ Nicknames: 707, Luciel, Seven, Defender of Justice, God Seven, Hacker God, Cat Abuser (Jumin)  
ǁ Alias: 707 EXTREME  
ǁ Real Name: Saeyoung Choi  
ǁ Age: 22 years old  
ǁ Sex: Male  
ǁ Blood Type: AB  
ǁ Birthday: June 11th  
ǁ Zodiac Sign: Gemini  
ǁ Height: 175CM, Weight: 69KG  
ǁ Occupation: Hacker  
ǁ Affiliation: RFA  
ǁ Hobbies: Car searching, racing, developing programming languages  
ǁ Trivia: loves Ph D. Pepper and Honey Butter Chips, loves Elly (Elizabeth 3rd), likes to prank Yoosung, cross-dressing from time to time, does not drink alcohol or coffee, doesn’t smoke,  
ǁ Relative: Saeran Choi (twin)  
ǁ Summary: N/A

“Please enjoy your food.” A waiter says with a smile as he places the food and drink down on the table. MC looks up and returns the smile.

“Thank you.” She watches the waiter leave before picking up her cup of coffee and taking a few sips of it. She takes a bite of the toasted sandwich and places it back down on the plate. “Well, that’s quite… short?” She stares at the extremely short information on his background. “He’s a hacker?” She mumbles quietly. “That’ll be a problem.”

ǁ Name in RFA: V  
ǁ Real Name: Jihyun Kim  
ǁ Age: 26  
ǁ Sex: Male  
ǁ Blood Type: O  
ǁ Birthday: September 9th  
ǁ Zodiac Sign: Virgo  
ǁ Height: 179CM, Weight: 70KG  
ǁ Occupation: Photographer  
ǁ Affiliation: RFA, Mint Eye  
ǁ Hobbies: Art collecting and photographing  
ǁ Trivia: most used app is the photo album, enjoys jigsaw puzzles in his free time,  
ǁ Relatives: Father, Mother, Sister and Fiancée (Rika)  
ǁ Summary: the current head of the RFA but is often offline  
ǁ Jumin’s childhood friend

“What the hell? That’s all for the summary?” MC scrunches her nose in disappointment. “But the fact he knows about…” She trails off and stares at the word ‘Mint Eye’.

ǁ Name: Rika (not her real name)  
ǁ Age: 23  
ǁ Sex: Female  
ǁ Blood Type: B  
ǁ Birthday: November 3rd  
ǁ Zodiac Sign: Scorpio  
ǁ Height: 159CM, Weight: 46KG  
ǁ Status: Alive (seems to be mentally unstable)  
ǁ Occupation: Founder of RFA and Leader of Mint Eye  
ǁ Affiliation: RFA and Mint Eye  
ǁ Hobbies: watching musicals, visiting art museums  
ǁ Relatives: V (fiancée), Yoosung (cousin), Yoosung’s mother (aunt)  
ǁ Trivia: views V as the sun, suffers from depression, paranoia and anxiety, desires world piece,  
ǁ Summary: often described by the RFA members as someone who is bright, strong-willed, and charismatic person  
ǁ is said she cares deeply for others and wanted to help them achieve happiness, which is the sole reason for her to create the RFA  
ǁ capable of inviting many people to her parties, mainly due to her great influences on others  
ǁ unknown to other RFA members (excluding V), they are unaware that she is severely mentally ill. Struggles with depression, paranoia, and (paranoia induced) delusions

MC turns to the last page and was immediately interested. “Oh my how interesting.” She mutters and smirks.

ǁ Alias: Unknown  
ǁ Real Name: Saeran Choi  
ǁ Age: 22  
ǁ Sex: Male  
ǁ Blood Type: AB  
ǁ Birthday: June 11th  
ǁ Zodiac Sign: Gemini  
ǁ Height: 173CM, Weight: 59KG  
ǁ Occupation: affiliated with Mint Eye  
ǁ Affiliation: Mint Eye  
ǁ Relatives: Saeyoung Choi  
ǁ Trivia: twin brother of Seven, hair and eye color were originally red and gold,  
ǁ Summary: identical twin of Seven and a disciple of the organization Mint Eye  
ǁ sees ‘Rika’ as a saviour, but only due to extreme brainwashing, drugged and tricked by Rika  
ǁ believes that Saeyoung abandoned him (tricked by Rika)  
ǁ victim to his mother’s abuse

MC chuckles and shuts the folder. “This will be so much fun.” She looks out the window and glances down. She sees the same person walking out. “He stands out quite a lot. Two can play the game, but who will win?”

She finishes her food and drink before placing the folder back into her bag. She then takes out the phone that was kept on silence. She unlocks it and checks the unread messages of the same repeating text from the sender ID 'Unknown'.

**ǁ Can you see this? ǁ**

There were about 100 messages of the same text sent over in a whole hour and a half. MC stands up and follows the person with her eyes before going downstairs and leaving the café. Holding the phone, she switches it off and then switches it back on. She pretends to be focused on the phone, waiting for it to turn to the main screen and accidentally ‘bumps’ into the person she had her eyes on.

“Oh, my apologies; I wasn’t watching where I was going.” She bows and stands back up, making sure he would see the screen of the phone. She opens up the messages, as if it was the first thing she saw.

**ǁ Yes, I can. ǁ**

She was certain once she sent the reply and heard the phone ring from the person’s phone but continued walking.

**ǁ ... Finally connected. Thank god. ǁ  
ǁ It’s not every day you get a text from a stranger. ǁ**

**_That’s true but unfortunately, the game has started but I guess it’s better to pretend to be clueless about this whole thing._ **

**ǁ I’m a bit flustered myself, I found a smart phone at the subway station but all it had was this messenger app. ǁ**

**_My, you found the phone but this is Rika’s phone I'm holding._ **

MC fought the urge to smile and knew that the stranger was following her far behind. She had to lose him somehow but she figured it’d be best to start the infiltration earlier than expected so she continued walking around the area.

**ǁ I want to find the owner, but I don’t see any contact info or calling records. I’ve been sending messages with this app but no reply. All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes. I’d like to go there myself but I’m currently abroad…ǁ**

**_Saying he’s currently abroad. Surely if it wasn’t the fact that I found you, I would have believed that._ **

**ǁ An address? ǁ**

**ǁ Yes. There’s an address and a long number. I think it’s a password. Do you mind going to the address? That’s all that’s saved in this phone. I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favour like this. ǁ**

**ǁ But still…ǁ**

**ǁ I’d appreciate it if you could help. ǁ**

**ǁ Why should I help you? ǁ**

**ǁ Since you’re the only clue I have. I’ve been trying to find the owner with this phone but I didn’t find any clues until now.  I would really like to find the owner. ǁ**

It went on for a while, texting back and forth before MC sets off to the said apartment. Even though she knew where it was, even though she knew it was all a set up and who the person was despite being sent a fake photo of him; even so it was the only way to infiltrate into the apartment without looking suspicious. Upon arriving at the apartment, she inputs in the password and entered the room. Once she closes the door to the apartment and locks it, she took a good look at the apartment and raises an eyebrow.

“It’s awfully clean. She took a good look around the apartment and notices the security cameras that were placed in different corners of the room. She went to check the bathroom and was relieved that there were no camera’s in the bathroom. Her attention was put back to Rika’s phone when it made a sound.

“A chat room,” she smiles. “Look likes it time to put them research to action.”


End file.
